Meet Again
by lonely19day
Summary: Baca aja deh...bingung mau bikin apaan.


**Meet Again**

**BY : LonelyDay**

**Disclaimer : Yang jelas bukan aku.**

**Warning: Gaje,abal,typos kalau ada tolong kasih tau saya,jijay,OOC,nggak rapi,aneh,garing.**

Happy reading…

Masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang merupakan hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku yang wajib terjadi tiap semesternya. Mengesalkan. Memang. Kalian juga pasti setuju kan. Pelajaran semester lalu aku sudah lupa semua. Kalau begini, mesti belajar lagi dengan keras untuk menghadapi ujian.  
Huh, pagi ini mesti mandi kilat kalau tidak mau telat. Setelah acara mandi dan sarapan selesai, kuseret kaki panjangku (yang kata orang kakiku udah kayak bambu siap dianyam) menuju garasi berniat mengambil motor ninja kesayanganku. Tapi sang motor telah .Bukan digondol maling,tuyul,ngepet ataupun sejenisnya. Ini pasti kerjaan ayah. Memang sih, saat liburan ayah sering jalan-jalan tiap pagi pinjam motorku,katanya puber kedua,dasar lelaki bau tanah ganjen. Karena kebiasaan ayah jadi kebablasan dan nggak sadar liburanku sudah berakhir.  
Gimana caranya aku pergi ke sekolah?Aku bukanlah burung bersayap yang bisa terbang dengan bebasnya. Aha! Sebuah lampu taman langsung muncul di kepalaku,pertanda ada ide brilian kinclong mengalir. Naik angkot saja daripada kelamaan mikir. Aku berjalan keluar rumah setelah menguncinya lebih dulu supaya maling atau apalah itu tidak membawa kabur snack-snack tercinta yang ada di kulkas. Jangan khawatir tentang ayahku, semoga saja dia membawa kunci cadangan (itupun kalau dia beruntung tidak lupa membawanya) agar tak terkunci dengan tragis di luar.  
Setelah melewati gang aku pun sampai di pinggir jalan raya. Kebetulan ada angkot lagi ngetem. Ya udah,langsung masuk aja daripada nunggu angkot lain,iya kan?  
Pas sudah di dalam angkot, ternyata angkotnya sepi. Hanya ada 1 bapak-bapak,seorang wanita tua,dan seorang pemuda berambut merah dan matanya juga merah sedang membaca sebuah buku. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya dia seumuranku, sama-sama menggunakan seragam SMA. Tapi kayaknya sekolahnya beda dariku. Dia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna putih,mengenakan celana dan dasi hitam. Aku sendiri menggunakan seragam kemeja biru muda dan celana biru tua. Sorot matanya begitu dingin, padahal kan dia sedang baca buku,kenapa bukunya ditatap seperti itu,bisa-bisa buku itu lari ketakutan.  
Aku ingin memulai percakapan dengannya,tapi tak sedetik pun dia melirikku. Memangnya aku ini invisible ya, masa' anak itu tak menyadari keberadaanku. Kalau begini aku bisa menyaingi teknik invisiblenya Kuroko,kemudian mengganti nama animenya menjadi Murasakibara no Basuke. Saat aku sedang asyik memandanginya tiba-tiba dia menengok ke arahku, aku hampir terjengkang dengan sadis ke samping saking kagetnya,wajahnya terlihat begitu jelas dan dekat. Wajahnya ternyata imut sekali...  
Tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan tak suka.  
"Ada apa melihatku terus?Masalah?" tak kusangka dia mengatakan itu padaku,suaranya ternyata manis juga. Salahku juga kenapa ngeliatin dia terus,ntar dikira naksir lagi,NO WAY.  
"E-eh?E-enggak ada apa-apa kok,jangan ge-er deh cyin." Jawabku ngaco ala banci sambil mengalihkan wajahku. Hancur sudah harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki di depan laki-laki pula.  
"Oh.."Aku bersyukur cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya,untung saja dia tak mengomentari gaya banciku yang nggak sengaja kukeluarkan tadi karena gugup.  
Ternyata dia menyetop angkot dan turun di suatu tempat yang kalau mataku tak sedang error itu tempat hiburan malam yang pastinya tutup,kan masih pagi. Aku heran untuk apa anak SMA pergi ke tempat hiburan malam. Ah,sudahlah. Mungkin saja aku salah lihat. Bisa saja itu sekolah yang tersembunyi. Angkot kembali berjalan. Dalam hati kusesali kenapa kusia-siakan kesempatan untuk sedikit bercengkrama dengan anak imut tadi,siapa tahu kita tak bertemu lagi.  
"Dia pergi ke tempat itu lagi,ya?"wanita tua yang duduk di bangku sebelah supir memulai pembicaraan yang sepertinya membicarakan pemuda merah tadi,kurasa wanita tua itu mengenalnya. Kupasang kupingku lebar-lebar.  
"Yah, itu selalu keras kepala. Padahal sudah kutawari dia untuk bekerja sambilan dengan bosku,tapi dia tidak mau. Katanya tak mau merepotkanku."Pak supir menanggapinya dengan dahi berkerut,emang udah keriput sih.  
"Iya ya,anak muda jaman sekarang memang gengsian. Tetap saja,pemuda yang memiliki masa depan sepertinya tak seharusnya bekerja sebagai 'itu',dia memang sudah gila."  
Ah,itu sekolahku,aku tak bisa terus-menerus mendengar ocehan mereka walaupun masih ada rasa ingin bergosip,aku harus turun di sini.  
"Bang, stop bang!"  
Supir angkotnya agak terkejut,wanita tua itu melotot ke arahku kayak habis liat setan, mungkin karena aku telah memotong pembicaraan mereka yang sepertinya tertutup untuk umum, memang kayaknya sejak awal mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku di sini..  
Supir pun menghentikan laju angkot tepat di depan gerbang sekolahku.  
"Nggak usah berhenti di sini juga kali bang!"Aku protes. Ya,kenapa? Karena tuh angkot berhenti di depan gerbang dengan posisi kepala angkot siap nyelonong masuk. Kasihan dong gerbangnya kecil, angkotnya lumayan gede, jadi kalau ada siswa mau masuk nggak bisa.

"KYAAAA~!MAAFKAN AKU~!"Teriak supir angkot panik,teriakannya seperti banci yang akan diperkosa saja. Hal itu mau tak mau membuatku berusaha matian-matian menahan tawa agar aku tidak keceplosan kentut. Pak supir memundurkan angkotnya untuk ngetem di tempat yang semestinya.  
"Ah,ini baru kasih banyak bang,berapa?"Tanyaku setelah turun dari angkot sambil merogoh celana dalam,ups salah,saku maksudku bermaksud mengambil uang. "Hm?Ah,tidak usah lah kan masih sekolah,belajar saja yang rajin,nggak usah bayar." Perkataan pak supir membuatku melongo tak percaya. Hari gini masih ada yang GRATIS?Gila aja loe.  
"Maksudnya gratis apaan ya bang?"Aku bertanya untuk memastikan,siapa tahu beneran dikasih gratis,xixixi.

"Maksudku,kamu kalau naik angkot ini nggak usah bayar,gratis kapan aja,hahaha." "Seriusan nih,bang?"

"Ciyus,mi ayam,bener kok,jangan panggil aku bang,aku masih muda,panggil Kagami aja."

"Hehe,makasih ya Kagami,jadi nggak enak nih."

"Sama-sama. Aku senang sekali melihat anak-anak yang berangkat sekolah. Akashi juga tidak kukasih bayar kalau naik angkot ini. Oh iya,badanmu tinggi sekali,siapa namamu dik?"Setengah kaget mendengar ucapan tersenyum hambar waktu bilang 'Akashi',apa yang dia maksud anak berambut merah tadi? Anak imut itu...membuatku penasaran saja. Jangan-jangan dia turun di tempat 'itu' gara-gara tak suka dengan kehadiranku. Ugh,ini semua membuatku bingung tak karuan hingga perut buncitku keroncongan. Ku harap ada takdir aneh atau hal kebetulan yang bisa mempertemukan aku dengan anak itu,walaupun sudah pasti mustahil.

"Aku..Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Oh..Murasakibara ya,nama yang cantik,oke Murasakibara,cepatlah masuk nanti kamu terlambat,hmm aku akan menjemputmu lagi sepulang sekolah."Kagami benar-benar sok akrab sekali. Tapi aku menyukainya,dia ramah dan sangat baik menjalankan angkotnya tanganku dan berucap 'terima kasih' walau ku tahu dia tak akan mendengarnya.

Siang ini,aku bete banget di ruang komputer. Maklum kan lagi ada pelajaran mengoperasikan komputer. Tapi aku sudah selesai mengetik tugas nista ini. Jadi aku santai,slow...siswa lain gelagapan mengerjakannya. Itu kan tugas mudah,di SMP saja sudah ingin ngakak jungkir balik pas liat Mine-chin sama Kise-chin yang meja komputernya tak jauh dari komputerku. Mine-chin dengan tampang debt collector ngamuk sudah siap siaga ingin membanting CPU karena marah nggak bisa-bisa menyelesaikan tugas,untung ada Kise-chin yang berhasil menyelamatkan CPU yang tak berdosa tersebut dengan cara menangkapnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Mido-chin,sayangnya Mido-chin berhasil salto dengan pose alay menghindari tragedi sadis yang hampir merenggut kacamatanya. Alhasil,sang CPU ajaib malah mengenai Takao-chin yang tak sempat menghindar karena dia yakin bahwa Mido-chin lah yang akan kena. Tak apa,Takao-chin tak terluka,cuma benjol 3 tingkat. Sedangkan CPU malang itu entah kenapa dan bagaimana berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di pangkuanku,membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget. Ya sudah,kukembalikan saja pada Mine-chin.  
Pas aku menoleh ke arah komputer Mine-chin,mahluk itu sudah tak ada di tempat,menyelamatkan diri supaya tidak dikeroyok massa mungkin. Baguslah,setidaknya pulang sekolah nanti dia tak dimarahi Sa-chan gara-gara mukanya nyaris bonyok tak berbentuk karena digebukkin rame-rame.  
"DAFUQ!SIALAN LOE AOMINE,GARA-GARA LOE KEPALA GUE BERBUAH TIGA BEGINI,AWAS AJA NTAR KALAU KETEMU,GUE SUMPEL MULUT LO PAKE MASAKANNYA MBAK AIDA~~!"Ancaman ngenes bin sadis itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Takao-chin. Membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana merinding disko mendengarnya. "ELO JUGA SHIN-CHAN,NGAPAIN LOE NGGAK NGELINDUNGI GUE!"Mido-chin bahkan kena semprot juga,kacamatanya jadi sedikit retak.

"Ih,kok aku yang kena,kan aku cuma menyelamatkan diri aja. Kepalamu yang hamil tiga sekarang ini kan karena salahmu sendiri nggak mau menghindar. Kalau mau,tuh ada si Kise,kan dia yang melempar tuh CPU nanodayo~"Mido-chin nggak terima lalu melemparkan tanggung jawab (yang lebih tepatnya disebut tumbal) pada Kise-chin.

"Aih~Midorimacchi jahat~itukan cuma gerakan reflek-ssu!"Kise-chin lari ke arah Kuro-chin untuk memeluknya dengan berlinang air mata kadal,pelukan jablay itu langsung ditepis begitu saja oleh Kuro-chin yang terlalu asyik bermesraan dengan tugas-tugasnya di depan keyboard. Mulai deh,tangisan banci Kise-chin yang merasa dicampakkan Kuro-chin. Tangisan lekong yang ku yakin sampai jam pelajaran berakhir pun tak akan berhenti,rasanya ingin kusumpal saja mulutnya dengan sepatu harum cetar membahana badai tsunami tanah longsornya si Mine-chin supaya anak itu diam. Sayang Mine-chin sudah kabur entah ke mana dan di mana dia sekarang. Ke mana perginya Masako-sensei? Kenapa dia pergi ke toilet di saat kacau begini. "Murasakibara-kun."  
JGEEERR  
Tanpa diduga,dari samping muncul sesosok mahluk datar (bukan jurig loh). Aku hampir kena serangan jantung mendadak mendengar suaranya dan kemunculan anak itu yang bisa dibilang kayak setan. Bisa saja dia sudah lama berada di tempat itu. "Eh,Kuro-chin,jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu."  
"Maafkan aku Murasakibara-kun. Aku tak sengaja."Ucapnya dengan suara dan wajah sedatar triplek.  
"Ada apa?"Tanyaku padanya. Aku yakin ada hal penting yang ingin dia katakan.  
"Hari ini,kamu tidak bawa motor,kan?"  
"Eh? Benar. Maafkan aku Kuro-chin. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, hmm...bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu pulang. Yah,jalan kaki."Sebenarnya aku rada nggak enak untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Kuro-chin. Soalnya tiap hari aku selalu mengantarnya pulang dengan motor tercintaku. Dulu,waktu semester satu,saat aku belum kenal Kuro-chin,dia selalu pulang jalan rumahnya lumayan jauh (walaupun rumahku sedikit lebih jauh dari rumahnya). Bukannya dia tak mau naik transportasi atau apa. Hanya saja uang jajannya tak mencukupi untuk sekedar menumpang becak maupun angkot. Kalau berangkat sekolah,dia ikut menumpang mobil bak tetangganya yang berprofresi sebagai pedagang sayur di pasar.  
"Tak apa-apa kok. Justru aku harus berterima kasih karena kamu selalu mengantarku pulang selama ini. Oiya,kenapa hari ini Murasakibara-kun bersikap aneh?"Ng? Aneh? Aneh darimana,aku merasa biasa saja.  
"Maksudnya aneh,aneh di bagian mananya Kuro-chin?" "Kamu...tumben OOC banget nggak bawa-bawa makanan. Biasanya saja,biarpun lagi boker di WC...kamu tetap ngemil tanpa henti (sambil ngeden)."  
JGEEEEEERRR  
Dafuq! Pengen rasanya ngejedotin perut ke bantal atau kasur empuk terdekat (kalau jedotin ke tembok,mati dong gue bowk...gila lu). Apakah diriku yang mungil dan kurus ini sudah terjangkit virus bodohnya Mine-chin gara-gara memegang CPU nya tadi? Sampai tak menyadari ke mana perginya camilan-camilan imutku? Apa mungkin ada sesuatu (atau mungkin seseorang) yang berhasil membuatku mencampakkan si camilan?  
"Maaf jika pertanyaan tadi menyinggungmu. Aku nggak ada maksud apa-apa,sumpeh deh. Apa ada masalah yang mengganggu perutmu,ups salah,maksudmu kepalamu?"Kuro-chin yang mungkin merasa terabaikan,menyadarkanku dari imajinasi gila yang bergentayangan pikiranku. Ah,iya. Aku ingat sekarang.

"Soal itu ya. Kurasa karena tadi pagi berangkat ke sekolah naik angkot,aku jadi lupa untuk mampir di toko makanan terdekat."Yah,aku memang tak ingat sama sekali buat mampir ke warung Mpok Haijaki. Gara-gara ketemu anak tadi kali ya. BeTeWe,kira-kira bisa ketemu dia lagi nggak ya? Wajahnya telah mengalihkan duniaku.  
"Ya sudah. Pulang sekolah kau kutemani belanja. Itu saja ya. Aku mau melanjutkan tugasku dulu. Sampai bertemu pas istirahat." Dia kembali ke meja komputernya yang ternyata ada di sebelahku,Kuro-chin,kalau gitu sih nggak usah pake acara pamitan segala. Kayak mau pergi ke gurun saja.  
Ngomong-ngomong,lambungku sudah merengek minta diisi. Bodoh. Hal ini baru kusadari sekarang. Mine-chin,pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab loh.

-Pas pulang sekolah-

Kami berdua,(aku dan Kuro-chin) berdiri membeku di depan gerbang sekolah.  
"Ngomong-ngomong,kapan kita akan pulang?"Kuro-chin menatapku bingung. Ah maaf,bukankah tadi aku ajak dia pulang bersama? "Sampai Kagami datang.

"Jawabku ngaco. Aku baru ingat kalau si abang itu kasih aku gratis naik angkot tadi pagi. Siapa tahu kalau ku ajak temanku ini naik angkotnya,dia juga akan menggratiskan Kuro-chin. Lebih enak kan daripada jalan,bisa saja baru sampai rumah pas langit mulai remang.  
"Kagami?Kagami itu siapa?Apa otakmu sudah konslet karena tak membawa sesajen?"Dia mulai menatapku heran. Tatapannya lucu sekali,aku jadi ingin memakan Kuro-chin. Lapar-lapar-lapar. Biarpun lapar perutku tetap buncit loh! Nggak percaya! Ya udah kapan-kapan kuperlihatkan. Ketemuan yuk,untuk membuktikannya. Loh,kok malah tambah ngaco. Heheh.  
"Abang angkot yang kutumpangi pas tadi berangkat sekolah. Lumayan ganteng loh orangnya. Kamu harus berkenalan dengannya."  
"Baiklah. Tapi aku nggak ikut ya. Nggak punya dana~"Kuro-chin biarpun kata-katanya memelas,tu muka tetep aja datar.  
"Gile aje. Masalah uang gampang yang penting ikut aja deh cyinn~"  
"Oi,Murasakibara!"Dari kejauhan,seseorang memanggil namaku. Sontak kami berdua menoleh ke kiri. Tak ada siapa pun,why?

"Aku di sini!"Teriaknya lagi,rupanya dari kanan jalan,kita salah arah rupanya.  
"Kagami,akhirnya kamu datang juga."Kulambaikan tanganku pada Kagami yang berada dalam angkot. Kutarik tangan Kuro-chin dan berlari menghampiri angkot,dia bengong pas melihat Kagami.  
"Dia temanmu yah,ayo masuk kuantar kalian ke mana saja."Kagami tertawa kikuk,salting mungkin.

"Tap..tapi aku.."  
"Nggak ada tapi-tapian,c'mon."Kudorong dia masuk duluan. Di dalam angkot,hanya ada lima orang (yang salah satunya tak asing lagi bagiku) berseragam sama sedang asyik obral-obrol. Kami duduk di kursi panjang sebelah kiri sedangkan mereka di kanan. Anak merah yang tadi pagi kutemui duduk paling pojok jauh dri teman-temannya dengan aura remang,udara terasa begitu berat, anak itu cuma diam tak ikut bergosip. Kita ketemu lagi,kurasa doa ku dikabulkan. Ini aneh. Di sebelahnya sesosok anak lelaki yang taringnya kepanjangan sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya berkicau,jangan-jangan dia setipe sama Kise-chin.

"Mibuchi,anterin aku sampai gang dong,aku takut preman-preman itu godain aku lagi."Kata anak yang sifatnya mirip si Kise-chin pada lelaki macho yang duduk paling tengah. Yang duduk paling tengah cowok sekseh mirip Sebastian,ganteng deh. Jadi nepsong eike. Dia sama sekali tak menjawab,hanya semburat pink menghiasi kedua pipinya. Di sebelahnya, seorang cowok gorilla asyik baca majalah mesum tak mempedulikan teman-temannya. Yang terakhir,cowok yang entah kenapa wajahnya samar-samar, dia lagi berbicara dengan seseorang lewat hp pake bahasa planet. Kuroko diam saja,kayaknya dia lagi gugup,entah kenapa. Kualihkan pandanganku ke anak merah itu. Pas banget,dia langsung melirik ke arahku dan mengatakkan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Hey,Atsushi"

Singkat,padat,tapi…darimana dia tahu namaku?

TBC


End file.
